1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an improved lamp structure. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved lamp structure in which each carrier unit abuts on at least a hollow heat dissipating unit so that heat may be dissipated swiftly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging lamps, desk lamps and wall lamps have been widely used in our homes for illumination or to create a present atmosphere. However, the lamps of the prior art have the following disadvantages:
1. Most of the lamps of the prior art use incandescent bulbs, mercury lights, sodium lights, etc.; therefore, they have a relatively lower efficiency in terms of the energy conversion from electricity to light and consume relatively more power.
2. The lamps of the prior art do not have any heat dissipating component so that the heat generated by a bulb or a light can not be dissipated quickly and hence such bulb or light has a shorter service life.
Therefore, we can see that the lamps of the prior art have many disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the improved lamp structure of the present invention.